Flashback Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper remembers all the times she can think of that involve one person: Aerrow. Storm Hawks is one of the greatest shows with two awesome characters: Aerrow and Piper (my opinion)


Flashback Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set after Cyclonian Rising Part 2

Note: I thought I'd do a story of Piper remembering her times with Aerrow some parts of episodes I made up.

Piper's POV

I returned to my room after going to the Far Side to try and think about how the Binding restored my health and I believe it has something to do with Aerrow. Aerrow. I think after today I own him my life. And he and I have great times together. There was the time after Aerrow first did the Lightning Claw.

Flashback (Episode 1)

"Aerrow you did it." I smiled. "That was…"

"The Lightning Strike guess I've finally figured out my move." Smiled Aerrow Finn said something but I can't remember what he said but Aerrow put the Aurora Stone back where it belonged.

"Aerrow you were awesome." I smiled.

"I'd say I was but modesty forbids." Said Aerrow as we did a quick hug before escorted Carver out of the Beacon Tower.

Present

Yeah Aerrow saved the Aurora Stone from Carver and later destroys the crystal for safety concerns of Atmos. Let's see after the lecher crystals me and Aerrow had a talk.

Flashback (Episode 13)

"You know Piper you can always stick around I mean someone has to make sure Finn doesn't go over your berry-shooting score." Aerrow said.

"You hear the last of it if he did." I admitted.

"It would be doing us a favour." Admitted Aerrow and did a sweet smile hoping for me to stay on the team.

"Alright I'll stay." I smiled.

Present

Aerrow really thinks he wouldn't last one day without me I see that for real now. What else ah yes after he escaped Moss.

Flashback (Episode 16)

Soon Aerrow was on the Condor after we winched him and Radarr on board.

"Aerrow you're ok!" I called and hugged him.

"Yeah Pi you can't rid of me that easily." He smiled.

After Aerrow go into his Storm Hawks Uniform me and he walked to the Bridge.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle how did your half of the mission go?" asked Aerrow.

"I think we would have made you proud." I said and showed him all the freed prisoners.

"Great job Piper." He smiled I could tell he was proud.

Present

Happy memories indeed I remember the time Aerrow gave me the Oracle Crystal.

Flashback (Episode 17)

"Hey." Said Aerrow.

"Hi." I replied sadly. "Aerrow what was the Oracle like? Did you really see the future?"

"I saw something but it wasn't the future at least not anymore." Admitted Aerrow then his sad face turned to a tiny smile. "I grabbed something for you on the way out."

"Huh? Oh." I gasped seeing Aerrow got me the Oracle Crystal. "It's beautiful."

Present

Aerrow is so sweet I remember the time he went into space and failed to get me pictures but he did show me the stars later that evening.

Flashback (Episode 29)

"Aerrow I hope I'm not interrupting." I said.

"Er no not at all." He replied and I joined him.

"You really did it." I said.

"I guess so." Said Aerrow.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"It's….hard to find the words." Admitted Aerrow.

"Who needs words at least you got pictures right?" I said Aerrow was still unsure but I put my hand on his shoulder knowing he will get better pictures one day but not today.

Present

Aerrow really knows how to have a hard time but he does his best to be a good friend for me I'm sure I can do the same unlike that Carver business the only bit enjoyed was the hug with Aerrow.

Flashback (Episode 34)

Aerrow flew from the destroyed ship and as he landed I ran to him and it was the best hug we ever had.

Present

Lately times have been hard for both me and Aerrow.

Flashback (Episode 51)

"Piper what's happened?" asked Aerrow after I woke up from Cyclonis's mess around with my head.

"I'm ok." I lied.

"No you're not and if this thing we're doing puts you in danger." Aerrow said trying to talk sense into me but failing.

"It's called the Binding." I said.

"Whatever it's called we can't use it we'll have to find another way….." said Aerrow.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" I yelled I regret doing that I know he was trying to help but like I said he was failing and after a transmission from Starling I started walking to my Heli-scooter when Aerrow called.

"Piper wait!" he called and I looked at him. "We don't use the Binding until we're sure it's safe."

I sighed sadly not what I was hoping for him to say but I knew he will admit his feelings for me soon.

Present

I regret yelling at Aerrow but I'll apologize to him later after I figure out what Prefect Attiunment is.

Flashback (Episode 52)

"Aerrow…..I'm so sorry." I said weakly and began to lose my grip.

"PIPER!" Aerrow cried and grabbed my hand and I looked at him in question. "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

Then he smiled and I smiled back then as if by magic blue power went through Aerrow into me.

Present

Good grief I know what prefect attiunment is…it's love I must talk to Aerrow.

Later...

I spoke to Aerrow.

"Aerrow I'm sorry I've been so distant but I wanted to know what prefect attiunment was." I told him.

"And do you know now?" Aerrow asked innocently.

"It is love." I replied. "And Aerrow I'm sorry I yelled at you 6 weeks ago."

"It's ok Piper and so you I have feelings for real." Aerrow told me. "But if you don't feel the same…."

"Aerrow." I said putting my finger on his mouth. "I feel the same."

"You do?" asked Aerrow shyly.

"I do." I replied and we hugged ended up on the floor.

"That was silly but worth it to know how we feel." Said Aerrow. "I love you."

"I know." I smiled then we kissed.

Iris Out


End file.
